hemlockgrovefandomcom-20200214-history
Luna Rea
Luna Rea is the third episode of the second season. Summary Peter explores the scene of his haunted premonitions. Meanwhile, Olivia demands exclusivity from Norman at all costs. Plot Christina is seen clawing her way out of her grave in the middle of the night all wolfed out, and stalking some poor girl who’s running around in the woods for kicks. As the girl pushes vargulf/Christina away, she runs into a patch of moonlight, and we see that the girl is none other than Shelley Godfrey. She’s chased down until morning, where she traps the wolf and rips its head apart. Cut to Peter and his quest to decipher his freaky dream. Peter has arrived at Gone Sis, but it’s dark and seemingly abandoned – not at all the rambunctious, horndog place that Andreas made it out to be. A woman and her child come out of one of the trailers, the woman brandishing a gun and demanding Peter explain himself. Peter tells her he’s not here “for that” and warns her to take care of herself and lock her doors. Peter turns to leave and runs into… Roman, whose reaction is “motherfucker.”Which means they both had the same dream and tracked it down to the same place at the same time. Hilarity ensues as Roman tries to drive away in his car and Peter chasing after him trying to get him to talk to him. Roman admits that he had a dream that he felt compelled to follow, but refuses to help any further, especially if it means dealing with Peter. On the way home, Peter sees police cars and an ambulance speeding towards Gone Sis. He follows after them and sees the dead bodies of the woman and child he spoke to a few hours earlier, a murder-suicide. Looks like whatever it is that’s attacking people, it’s targeting families. Peter realizes he saw this coming in his dream (the fallen doll, the Gone Sis sign, the gun). He leaves the trailer park and goes home, where Destiny berates him again for turning against the moon. She checks out his injuries, and tells him that once he starts it’s going to be hard to stop. It could kill him if he keeps it up. At the Rehab Center, a jealous Olivia watches out the window as Norman embraces his ex-wife. When Norman comes in to see her, he tries to get her to leave with him and get away from Pryce’s influence. Norman also stops by Roman’s office, where he asks Roman to forgive his mother because “when you lose somebody there are no do-overs.” Later, as Roman watches a Godfrey Institute video of a surgery, he starts feeling the blood-lust again and starts sucking on bone marrow. To distract himself he heads down to Pryce’s labs and does some sneaky exploring but finds nothing, forcing him to call Pryce out again during a board meeting. Pryce threatens to walk out with his entire research team and reveal Roman’s baby’s existence, and Roman threatens to hit Pryce with malpractice for signing that very baby’s death certificate. Miranda is still staying at Roman’s place. Peter calls her to let her know about a cheaper car part he found for her (as Andreas kindly tries to give him a massage, what a godsend) and they make plans to get the part together. On the drive there, Peter gets a call from his mother in jail. He comforts Lynda, telling her he’ll find her the best lawyer in the country and that he loves and misses her. After getting the car part, Peter takes Miranda back to his place for a tarot reading with Destiny, but when Destiny isn’t there, she and Peter hook up instead. One of the hunter priests complains to Chausser’s brother Michael about not having “dealt with” Roman yet. Michael responds with “I don’t know what ‘deal with’ means, but the reason why I didn’t kill Roman is because I didn’t find any evidence he killed my sister. I’m not gonna take out some kid just on your say-so.” Michael tells the priest to fuck off and that he’ll find and “deal with” his sister’s killer on his own terms – not because The Order of the Dragon told him to. After Michael leaves, Pryce and the priest have a phone conversation where Pryce states they need to wait longer, until Roman is at his most desperate, before showing him their secret. Apparently Olivia nearly killed Pryce the first time she got her treatments, and he wants to ensure Roman won’t use the secret against them. It’s a conversation full of unrevealed meanings, but the gist of it is: Pryce wants to help Olivia keep her end of some sort of pact by putting her and her son on leashes, while priest dude just wants to put them down. Elsewhere, Shelley finds shelter and a friend – a young boy who’s exploring the same abandoned place Shelley came to. He brings her food and drinks and a shirt to make bandages out of. The dealers Peter sold the fake Subzilla realize that it’s fake. The dealers and their boss, Beaumont, are totally gonna start shit – especially after Beaumont threateningly slaughters a pig in front of the pair to encourage them to do their best in getting his money back. Marie visits Olivia at the center to clear the air. It’s when she says “I forgive you,” that Olivia snaps back that she’s got nothing to be sorry for, and if she wanted Norman to leave Marie, he would have ages ago. Marie gets angry and tells Olivia that she has nothing but a boyfriend who will leave her, a dead daughter who Olivia treated like shit, and a son who hates her guts. The Silver Masks strike again as one of them approaches a woman and her child outside their house while masquerading as a police officer. He warns her to lock her doors and set her alarms before getting into a car with another Silver Mask-er. A scene in an actual police station shows two officers gossiping about their creepy new sheriff and the old one who “lost his mind and blew himself up with a bomb he was building in his basement.” The new sheriff is revealed to be Michael Chasseur, and his office is filled with pictures and info about Roman, Olivia, and last season’s dead girls. Roman and Peter have the same dream about the masks again. Roman enters his baby’s room, she is still crying, holy shit – but it stops suddenly and points at the door. The front door rings, and Roman answers it to find Peter, rambling about the masks in their dreams. Whoever it is that’s doing the killing, is making them look like accidents. Roman and Peter make up, sort of, and Roman agrees to help. They figure out that they’re dreaming halves of the same dream, and if they put them together they might be able to stop the killer. Olivia calls Norman in the middle of the night, crying. After they have sex, Norman invites her to go with him to Brazil. Olivia leaves to go to the bathroom, where we see that she’s killed Marie and has her stashed in the tub. Cast Main Cast *Famke Janssen as Olivia Godfrey *Bill Skarsgård as Roman Godfrey *Landon Liboiron as Peter Rumancek *Madeleine Martin as Shelley Godfrey *Kaniehtiio Horn as Destiny Rumancek *Dougray Scott as Norman Godfrey *Madeleine Martin as Miranda Cates *Joel de la Fuente as Dr. Johann Pryce *Vivienne and Jacqueline Gimenes as Nadia Godfrey Recurring Cast *Laurie Fortier as Marie Godfrey *Demore Barnes as Michael Chasseur *Samuel Faraci as Jason *Shauna MacDonald as Dr. Galina Zhelezhnova-Burdukovskaya Quotes Pryce: If you came up with the votes to get rid of me, I would walk out with the entire research department. All you'd own is 50% of an empty building in a bullshit town. Roman: Bitchin' loft space. Gallery Screen Shot 2014-07-20 at 11.54.45 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-07-20 at 11.56.17 AM.png bL14JEp.png Screen Shot 2014-07-20 at 12.02.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-07-20 at 12.07.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-07-20 at 12.08.09 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-07-20 at 12.16.52 PM.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes